Chapter Six
Chapter Six is the seventh part of Baldur's Gate's storyline, following the Prologue and previous chapters. Chapter Six will begin when Duke Eltan has transported you to outside Candlekeep. Before you can enter Candlekeep, you will need to give the Keeper of the Portal the History of the Nether Scrolls that you received from the Duke. If you have explored the map inside, you will notice that things have changed. You need to enter the Candlekeep Library in the center of the map. Once inside, Karan will talk to you and reveal some odd facts about Koveras. On the second floor, Koveras will talk to you and pressure you to attack the Iron Throne leaders. On the back of the third floor is Rieltar and the other Iron Throne leaders. You can kill them, talk to them or avoid them. If you kill Rieltar, the second and fourth floors will be filled with Watchers intent on your arrest. If you have talked to Rieltar or Koveras you will be arrested outside the library or on the sixth floor. Do not resist in any way or you will be instantly killed. On the fifth floor Piato will show a letter Gorion left for you in his room. On the sixth floor a Gatewarden will be there and will arrest you. After you have been arrested, you will be sent to the jail inside the Barracks. Ulraunt will talk to you and find you guilty no matter what you say and sentence you to death. Tethtoril will then appear, explaining that Koveras is actually Sarevok and offer to teleport you to the Candlekeep Catacombs. Accept this. Enter the catacombs on your right. If you want to rest, do it before you enter since there is no penalty for resting in the small room. Go up the passageway where Phlydia will approach you. She will turn into a doppelganger and attack. You can go down the south-west corridor and there will be three routes, each leading to a tomb. The tombs will contain lots of useful items. Watch out as there are lots of traps in these passages and the tombs will be trapped themselves. When you are done, go to the north-east corridor taking you to the second level of the catacombs. On the second level there are lots of old friends around, all who are actually doppelgangers. Even the likes of Gorion and Elminster will be there. Only Arkanis and Deder are real and will offer to fight alongside you. If you accuse them of being doppelgangers and your reputation is less than 8, they will attack. If it is 8 or higher, they will leave the area. There are lots of archways with traps in between some of the arches. Inside the archways there will be lots of skeletons. Go to the north-west of the catacomb and proceed up the passage until you reach the next exit. After going through the exit, you will be in the Candlekeep Caves. Beware of more traps. Just south you will find Prat and his party. They will attack. Kill them and keep going south. You will eventually be facing some Basilisks. Walk south and then west from that area. You will find Diarmid who will mistake you for Prat. Pretend you are Prat so you can gain information from him. Eventually he will find out you're not Prat but will go away rather than attacking because he is too busy. Follow him to the exit. Once you are outside again, Chapter Seven will begin. Trivia *When Gorion's Ward is imprisoned in the barracks, the area is not normally explorable and appears only via an extended cutscene. However, on the game console release of Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition with "reveal details" enabled, it is possible to see that the exit door should be an examinable object. Investigating this in the game's source code reveals that this would simply state "The door is locked and barred from the outside, it seems." *When Tethoril speaks to Gorion's Ward in their cell, he states "I know that Gorion would not want to see his only child killed a scant few weeks after his own death." This dialogue is independent of how long the adventure has actually taken and is likely in most cases quite far off the mark. 06